


Dwelling thoughts

by Kakashifan727



Series: The King and His Pumpkin [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, its for me really, self shipping, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727
Summary: Me simply using writing and one of my faves to cope with my thoughts. Language and suicidal idealation are the only triggers to look out for.





	Dwelling thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for suicidal idealation and some language, and cuddling

“Well, it could have been worse…” I mutter, carefully getting out my key and inserting it into the door of my apartment. My work had ended for the day, and I was tired to say the least. I was looking forward to getting home, eating dinner and then crashing, as I usually did most nights after work. I was too tired to play video games let alone anything else that required more than my immediate attention, mentally and emotionally fatigued I was when I came home most nights. today was no exception. I also felt the onset of a possible headache. Great; just what I needed to make this day worse...

And so I shamble through my door into my apartment, my hand already going for the light switch on the wall. I sigh, the ache as another wave of pain erupts across my skull causing another wave of pain across my temples. Fucking headaches… A chill runs down my spine then. Something is off. It was too quiet even for my lonely apartment. I swore it felt as if I was being watched, from somewhere in the dark corners of my small space. Had someone actually broken into my apartment? No, it couldn’t be...I had locked everything before I had left for work this morning hadn’t I? I wasn’t sure though, and then a noise shot me out of my contemplations.

“Ooooooooo…”

It was a high pitched wail, bouncing off the walls and ceilings of my small apartment. I knew that voice though, and wasn’t truly scared of it. It actually made me relieved to hear; no person could have made that kind of noise. It could only be one being in particular, the thought of them coming to visit me on an off day made both anxiety and happiness well up in my chest. 

The ‘supposedly terrifying’ moan he let out only made me tremble. My love had come to visit me after all! And it was probably so much trouble for him to do so. I felt guilty about it; he surely had better things to do, like working maybe? Then again, he was always so busy and he had took his free time to see me. So I suppose I should be a good sport and placate him. 

I put my hand up to my mouth, as if I had no idea what was happening. I simply creep around the small space, turning on the lights to the living room and kitchen and inspecting places for where he could possibly be. I doubted I would find him, but I wanted to look like I was trying at least. I admit I wished for him to sneak up behind me.

It happens suddenly, as I am checking the underside of my tiny couch; a breathy moan right by the side of my good ear. I scream out despite myself; a soft, slightly panicked noise. He always was such a trickster. It was his nature I suppose; being the master of frights as he was and the ruler of the land where Halloween originated. Jack meant no real ill will, but I simply wasn’t any good with this sort of thing. Being jumped out at would be startling for anyone I think! 

I wasn’t going to get mad at him for it though, and brace when I notice a long, slender arm wrap itself around my shoulders and back. Besides, I couldn’t deny the thrill that went up my spine and into my loins when I heard him speak next, his voice turning into a breathy whisper that tickled my ear quite pleasantly. It was one of the few upsides of his little games.

“Hehehe, I’ve got you now, my little human.”

“Mmmhmm...I suppose you do. Just...give me a second to...catch my breath; you scared the...daylights out of me!”

“Oh, did I!? I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to; you know how I can be a touch over enthusiastic—“

I can hear the sincere worry in his voice, making my heart both melt and break at the same time. He truly was a caring partner; sometimes a bit too much. I smile, wanting to reassure him that I was all right.

“Oh, it’s fine! Don’t worry; you know I startle easily, love…”

And am I going to get you back for that, just you wait, hehehehe! 

I sense him twirl my body around to face him, my face and chest squished against his slender form, being enveloped in his familiar scent. It was calming, and refreshing—well to me, at least. Most people would probably find the scent of fresh bog water and toadstools a little off putting, even though it was mostly covered by the scent of pumpkins. I admit I had been at first, too. But now I had come to associate the scent with him; so it’s connotations had changed completely. My heart nearly escapes out of my chest at the smile he gives me, leaning his long body downwards so that he could more easily reach me. I feel his hand start to run it’s long fingers through my hair, going through my tangled curls and even scratching my scalp just the way I liked. It feels very good, and I lean into his touch nearly nuzzling his chest with the side of my face.

“Good evening, my dear…”

“When—and more importantly, how—did you get here?” I ask, confused and more than a little surprised. 

“Ah, not too long ago. Thankfully, the doorway knew where I wanted to go this time right away. I admit I was too excited in wanting to see you; I didn’t really think how it would look if I snuck up on you in your own home. I’m sorry.”

“Oh...it’s ok. I had a feeling it was you. You do like your scares; and I know you’d never hurt me. I forgive you. Besides, I admit it was thrilling; and then you—ah...never mind!!”

I can’t finish the sentence, not wanting to know how much I enjoyed feeling his ‘breath’ tickle my ear. The way his touch electrified me as he wrapped his arms around me. I huff, blushing furiously before I feel his thin fingers pull my face closer to him. He looks at me almost pleadingly then, and I find myself enraptured by his gaze. His voice is quiet as he speaks next.

“Ah, I’ve missed you so much! Would it be too forward if I asked if I could kiss you?”

“I missed you too, you know.” I turn my head to the side, meeting his round skull and placing a small kiss near his cheek. I feel his bones rattle a bit under his suit, his skull flushing with heat from embarrassment. How he was able to produce heat and blush was anyone’s guess, but it made him so adorable when he did. I loved seeing him lose his composure like this.

Tilting my head upwards with his other free hand, his odd lips came to plant a chaste kiss on my own, his other easily reaching across the small of my back to pull me closer to him. He halts the contact quickly after, my mouth still partly open to receive more of his affections. Gods know I had waited patiently enough for this meeting. He teases me, booping my nose with his own before pulling back, yet not before running his thumb alongside the bottom of my lip.

Because of our busy schedules, both of us working at unusual times and living apart from one another, we had difficulty meeting up with each other to do things. We had made a promise now that we were actually dating to try and meet each other at least once a month. So sometimes he would show up unexpectedly, as he did now, to honor our commitment. I loved his surprise visits, the sight of him making my body flush with pure joy. Oh if only I could do the same; but it was impossible. 

Hell, the only reason he could leave his realm was because of his status as King. Only he really knew the inner workings of his realm, and though I had even gone there a few times, he had told me as much about the place. Humans weren’t exactly welcomed there, by the people or the nature of the place itself. We had figured this out the hard way after I had paid an extended stay there one time. 

I had gotten quite sick, the nature of place itself trying to change me to fit its rules. Only the dead and monstrous reside there; truly ‘living’ things that were not the native flora and fauna were like a virus to the place, an abnormality. Part of me wanted it, wanted the strength to leave this mortal coil and expire so I could be with my beloved—what really had I to live for aside from the same dull days?—but Jack had rejected the idea completely. He had actually gotten upset at me for even wording the idea; one of the few times I had seen him sincerely angry. 

We had finally settled on a compromise however, one that lead to this agreement. We were both content with it. Or at least we pretended to be; I knew he wanted to be with me as much as I wished to stay with him always, but right now it was impossible.

The people there were tolerant of me, some of them actually curious and cordial. But being as popular as he was, my King had many admirers, many of them the clingy and jealous types. I remember shooing away two overly enthusiastic ones, their pockmarked and slightly greyed out faces resembling witches. They had given me horrible looks after doing so, as if to say who was I for getting in their way. This was before I had even really known Jack, either; I just saw someone that looked like they were being put into an uncomfortable situation and did my best to help. Of course, him being the gentleman he was, Jack had thanked me afterwards; and that was when we truly interacted for the first time. Ah, it was a fond memory of mine...one of many I had made with my beloved Pumpkin King over the almost-year we had been together.

My mind quickly goes back to the present, feeling his long limbs slowly start to run across my face and neck, exploring me tentatively as if he was worried of upsetting me. He was clearly touch starved; I could easily see the pain of loneliness in his sockets. It had been a couple months since we had last met after all. He was probably busy with work; being pestered by his townsfolk, among others, and then going home to his large empty manor with nothing but his dog for company.

“I’ve missed you, my d-darling…”

I say happily, though I stutter with the term of endearment, still unused to saying such things. We had decided on these so called ‘pet names’ quite easily, though I struggled with it every now and then. Jack simply chuckles, before placing a similar chaste kiss on my own cheek.

“Oh, you don’t how adorable you’re acting right now.” 

“....”

I frown, embarrassed about my reaction, as I can feel the blush spread across my cheeks. I hated being seen as vulnerable; even around him it was hard to let my guard down. I had gotten better though, feeling slightly less self conscious about it in the time we had spent together. 

Funnily enough he was similar himself; usually when we were out in public, and that only during the beginning stages of our relationship. Maybe it was to uphold his image of being a gentleman, but his hands rarely strayed from his sides. Well, other then when I asked for him to hold me, or he was being protective of my safety. He did get excited often; pulling me into a tight hug or picking me up and swinging me around like one would a dance partner. But those were small exceptions.

He’d hold my hand easily enough; I’d often ask him when places got too dark for my liking or during nighttime to make sure I never tripped or fell. But in private it was as if a switch had been flipped. He was still the perfect gentleman, his hands never straying too far from the appropriate places, but there was a passion that had been hidden just waiting for the right moment to spring forth.

I could feel that same fire set my heart ablaze right now, having missed his companionship for so long.

“Right...let me just get all this settled and we can properly...”

I comment, attempting to motion to my outfit and the bag strapped around my hips.

“Of course, dearest…”

I can feel his arms slowly let go of me, though honestly I was reluctant to leave them myself. Despite being a skeleton, or skeleton like creature, —how did he have a tongue anyway—he was softer than I had expected, and I had gotten used him holding and cuddling me so often that by now it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all.

I quickly shuffle out of my coat, putting my work bag across the arm of one the kitchen chairs, feeling tired again. I did have a productive work day, so I’m not too surprised. And of course, Jack notices right away, even frowning a little as his sockets travel over my form. I just ignore the tingling feeling in my body, putting a hand to my temples and pressing lightly to stop the pain, focusing on what I needed to do at the moment. As if on cue, my stomach starts to growl, making me flinch. I hear him clear his throat, which again, is odd considering he’s mostly bone.

“Have you been drinking enough water lately?”

“Eh?”

“You’ve got that look on your face again; and you’ve been rubbing your temples.”

“It’s ok...I’ll just get a glass of water and pills later. I should eat and change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable.”

I turn to Jack as I say this, who is still worriedly watching me. I feel his thin fingers gently touch my shoulder before pulling me close for a moment in another hug. He lets go of me a few seconds later, the worried expression on his sockets still there.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Hm? Yeah...it’s all good…You can go make yourself at home while I get ready.”

I answer, quickly heading into my bathroom and downing some pills, turning on the faucet so I can gulp some water. I then move to my bedroom, shutting the door and hurriedly changing out of my work outfit and flopping it lazily across the bed. I am too tired to properly hang it up at the moment. Before I look for some suitable casual clothes, I just check the door to make sure I have actually shut it. 

Not that he’d ever peek; he was too much of a gentleman to even fathom the idea of entering this space or my bathroom. Not unless I asked him to anyway...It doesn’t take me too long before I just settle on a t-shirt and sweatpants, walking back to the kitchen and smiling at my dearest companion. It was easier to move around in after all, less restrictive than the work clothes I had on. 

“Oh, you don’t want anything to eat or drink do you? I don’t have much but—“

“Huh? No, no I’m quite alright at the moment! I’m quite glad you thought of me however. Just focus on getting yourself food right now, hmm?”

I move to rummage through the fridge, looking for some leftovers that would microwave well. I feel his gaze on me all the while, before his nice baritone voice that sends a shiver up my spine speaks once more.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you? You must be tired; and you’re clearly not feeling well. I can—“

“Nah, h-honey, I’m fine. Really; lemme do it myself. Besides, if anyone’s had a rough day it’s probably you. I know how tough your job is; I have it easy in comparison.”

I quietly half mutter towards the end, feeling my cheeks heat up again despite myself. Why does saying some stupid pet name get to me so badly? It'll take some getting used to I guess...After all, he is my first...well anything. And god knows I’m trying to do my best to keep him happy so he won’t leave. I mean, why wouldn’t he? Certainly he can do much better...right? Why put up with my bullshit then? My adorable partner of little less than a year simply shoots me a sly grin, and I just turn my face away, embarrassment making me feel oddly ashamed of my current thoughts. He sighs, an exasperated noise as one of his hands goes to his chest.

“Fine...just let know if you need help. I know you’re trying to be more independent, but that doesn’t mean you should struggle with things on your own.”

“I know...I get that you only ask because you care. Dammit, I love you so much. Now let me heat up this food.”

I answer, quietly murmuring my affections for him, stepping away from the fridge and going to the microwave. I attempt to make some small conversation while it’s heating up, something to break through the odd silence. 

“...How’s your day been? I think you can guess how mine went…”

He chuckles, a sad smile on his face as his long fingers wrap around the back of the chair. 

“About as well as usual. You know how our resident worrywart can get.”

“Ahhh...Yes. He means well though, I think. Dealing with him like you do, day in and day out for seven or even more hours a day, must be exhausting. I don’t envy you there!”

“...Well, it’s gotten more tolerable as of late, thankfully.”

“Oh, really? That’s good. Is it because it’s the beginning of spring? Less frantic running about to prepare for next Halloween?”

As I turn around for a split second to check the timer on the microwave countdown, I can feel him stalk up behind me. His hands gently press into my shoulders, feel the cloth of his suit jacket against my back, kneading into my muscles soothingly. 

“Hmmhmm...It’s gotten easier since I have these days with you to look forward to.”

I lean into his hold, actually enjoying the feeling of the firmness of his bones against me. I admit I was using him as a sort of support, and Jack knew it, but he didn’t seem to mind. He uses it to his advantage, taking one of his hands and trailing up to my cheek. 

The microwave decides to start beeping then, it’s shrill, continuous noise interrupting the moment. Both of us stiffen, as the noise was startling and loud. It may have actually scared him; I know it startled me. I can feel one of his arms reach over to the machine, his hand leaving the small of my back for a moment and making the microwave beep for a second time. With that, it finally stops it’s annoying cacophony of shrieks and I let out a relieved sigh, before turning around and attempting to open the tiny door to get to my heated meal.

“Mmm...it better actually be done. Sorry dear, I’ll have to slip by you again.”

“Of course.”

Jack easily lets go of me, and I maneuver out of his arms as best I can with my plate of food. He is ever the gentleman, even helping guide me to the table before we both sit down. He watches me eat the food with a curious expression in his sockets. I raise a brow in response, before smirking and getting a large portion on the fork. 

“Here.”

“Oh! You don’t need to give me any...”

He protests, holding his hands out. I sigh, drumming my fingers against the table whilst narrowing my eyes slightly. 

“But you want to try it, don’t you? I can tell you’re wondering about it. It’s nothing special really, just regular human food, but if you want it then I’ll gladly give you some...”

“W-well…You should eat. You’ve had a long day at work and are clearly starving.”

“Yeah, but one or two less spoonfuls isn’t going to make or break me. Besides, it might help get the weight off, ha!”

I smile, internally chuckling at my self deprecating joke, I watch something flash across his sockets before I hold out the fork to him, waiting for him to take it before a thought crosses my mind. Hopefully he'll be surprised. I quickly take the fork back, before he can use his long reach to his advantage and take it away from me. He must notice the smirk on my face because his brow bones move up an inch, clearly showing confusion before it was quickly replaced with realization. 

I narrow my eyes teasingly, a devilish smirk on my face. I say the next words with a slight dip in my voice, trying to sound as confident as I could. And maybe I wanted to try sounding alluring too...though I know that’s impossible for me to pull off.

“Just open your mouth; I’ll feed it to you.”

Jackpot. I watch as he becomes more flustered, mouth opening and closing as a faint blush takes over his skull. Aside from kissing each other on the lips every so often and cuddling together on the couch—and the few times he’s tried to teach me how to dance and I had ended up up flush against his chest—I’d say this is one of the more ‘scandalous’ things we’ve attempted to do. 

And god knows how many times he’s made me blush red like a tomato; whether on purpose or just by my mind assuming things on accident. It was nice to get a little payback now and again. He seems to accept my challenge, though his voice isn’t as steady or confident as it usually is.

“F-fine! Just let me come over t-there and…”

Jack quickly does so, easily walking the immensely short distance to my side of the table due to his long legs and sitting in a chair next to mine. I note the nervousness in his tone and posture as he sits down, his face close enough for me to touch, though I wouldn’t without asking him—this single occurrence nonwithstanding—and feel my heartbeat speed up considerably. I think I can hear his bones rattle against one another from here.

“Now, open wide!”

He does so, an odd expression on his skull as I carefully put the fork into his mouth. It only takes a moment for him to slide the food off of the utensil with his tongue, and I remove it. I try my best to ignore the nice popping noise it makes as it leaves his mouth, along with the sight of his tongue as he runs it over his stitched lips. 

What would that feel like inside my own mouth—Oh, stop it! Why am I thinking this? If he knew what I wanted to do, he’d surely disapprove, wouldn’t he? Ah, I feel like such a pervert! I’m simply despicable; a desperate whore who is too much of a coward to tell him my sinful thoughts? I ignore my internal conflict, a hand running through my curls, trying to focus on my precious companion sitting right next to me. He seems satisfied with that single bite, a pleased moan escaping him that makes me tremble. God his voice; I don’t know if he understands what it does to me.

“Ok, my c-curiosity is sated. Now please finish your food.”

“Mmm...Was it any good?”

“Yes; you humans do have such interesting foodstuffs! Much different from back home. One of the few things I like about going to the human world. It’s so different, so alive!”

I watch his expression change to one of pure bliss, sockets expanding to large saucers, a large grin on his skull. He must be bored with his hometown, being stuck there as he is most of the time when he isn’t visiting me. I wonder if we could maybe travel around the world together? He’d enjoy that, I think. Though I am a little scared at the idea. I’ve never even really left my house—aside from going to work and my trips for necessities—let alone gone to another country! But for him, to make him happy I’d certainly give it a try! It might even be fun, all things considered. 

“Are you alright, my love?”

“...Mmm?”

I blink, snapping out of my thoughts with the use of his pet name for me. Ah, I did it again...I just smile, looking down at my food before looking back at him again.

“S-sorry. I was just thinking...But we can talk about it later. I’d like to eat this before it gets cold. I hope you don’t mind if I’m not in talkative mood for a little while?”

“No, eat, eat! I’ve kept you from it for long enough with my selfishness.”

I nod, digging into my food quite ravenously. I was quite hungry after all, and it looked delicious. Jack only chuckles, and I hear him shift in his seat. It doesn’t take too long for me to finish, and I get up to put it in the sink a few minutes later. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you didn’t come all this way simply to watch me eat. What would you like to do now?”

His skull turns pensive for a second, before he smiles at me, hands folded across each other on the table.

“It doesn’t matter to me. As long as I’m spending time with you, I’m quite content.”

I feel a blush creep up my face. Damn him, he’s so smooth! I wish I could make him react that way too. I turn my head away, not wanting him to see what he’s done to me, before I mutter my next words.

“...A-ah, do you mind if we...just relax at my apartment for tonight? I’m tired...and not the mood to go out anywhere. My head’s still bothering me too…”

“Hm? Of course; anything my Queen asks for, she shall get.”

“...what have I t-told you about that nickname!?”

I half-feign anger, mostly flustered and confused by the pet name. It was very cute of him to think of me as such, but I certainly wasn’t a queen in any sense of the word. I was simply a slob; having no real manners, undignified and rude, and unfit for someone like him. Yes, I was completely unacceptable as a partner for him. Why do I even bother sometimes? Maybe I should lay into a hole and—

“Dear? Are you alright?”

I barely register that he has even spoken to me, so lost I am in my downward spiral. I don’t even notice the sound of the chair scraping against the apartment floor, nor feel his hand brush my hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek again.

“You seem to be zoning out more than usual today…”

“...”

I squeal as I feel him lift me up and into his arms. He cradles me against his chest, making sure I can’t wiggle out of his grip. Part of me doesn’t want to, and so I wait as he carries me to the couch, settling us both onto it. He lays down on the couch, arms still encircling my body, leaving me so I’m on top of him. 

“Sorry. I’m being a bit selfish; I’ve wanted to hold you like this since I saw you tonight. And now that I’ve got you...I’m never letting you go.”

His voice is heavier and huskier than usual,  
breath I didn’t know he could make tickling the side of my face. Seeing him lying though so, nestled against his lanky body, long legs nearly dangling off the other armrest on the small couch, I feel a warmth envelop my heart and spread through my body, the tiniest hint of a smile ghosting across my face. He really was adorable. I speak, horribly self conscious all of a sudden now that I can feel my weight on his bones.

“Just let me know if I’m too heavy for y—“

He moves so suddenly, it catches me off guard. His long limbs quickly pull me flush against his chest, until I am nearly touching the tip of his nasal bone with my own. The look in his sockets isn’t unfamiliar to me, and it sends a slight shiver up my spine that I can't quite place. Ah, he’s mad again. 

“You’re not ‘heavy’ at all...You’re perfectly beautiful the way you are!”

“...” 

I don’t respond, either verbally or physically. I can’t really. My head’s too full at the moment. He’s probably just lying to make you feel better. He doesn’t mean it. You know how ugly you really are; the lame eyes that look half closed all the time, the rolls of fat on your stomach, your heavy thighs...You're basically a goblin in human skin.

“Hey, are you listening to me!?”

His voice is gentle despite the firm tone. I look up at him, blinking in an attempt to stop the tears. 

“...yes dear.”

“You don’t know how beautiful you are, do you!? I’ll say it as many times as I have to until you start believing it.”

I try to quickly shuffle off of him, thinking the moment ruined and doubting myself for even speaking in the first place. But I can't; Jack's arms have me effectively pinned against the couch, trapping me. For a guy with no muscles, he sure is strong. Then again I am just a blob of fat; not much to struggle against, really...

“Ok, what is the matter? I hate seeing you like this. Tell me, please.”

“I...I want to...but…”

“I’m not letting you go until we talk.”

I just sigh, one of my fingers almost absentmindedly running through the various grooves and dents of his phalanges. For some reason this always makes me feel better. Maybe it’s just the way the texture of his bones are, but it’s a comforting feeling even with my sensory processing issues. 

“Mmm...where do I even start, then?”

I feel my heart ache despite myself, my efforts to hold in the tears trying to escape my eyelids futile. I’m not even sure where the feeling is coming from. It’s as if something I’ve been holding back just started to rear its head for no reason, and right now of all times. Dammit; why now do I start crying? Right when we were trying to relax and be comfortable! They start falling down my cheeks, an odd strangling noise coming out of my throat as I try to speak.

“I...I…”

I can’t even speak, simply letting the tears fall as I sob pitifully. He makes a thoughtful sort of hum then, which I can feel vibrating through his sternum. The look he gives me is pained, sockets drooping downward to match his frowning skull. I feel his hand slowly start to rub the small of my back; a small contented warble escapes me despite my sour mood. I've long grown used to the feeling of his touch, warm and comforting even though he technically shouldn’t—having no real body heat to speak of. 

He simply knew all the right ways to comfort me. I love you. You have no idea how much. If only I was better at expressing myself. I wish I knew why I was feeling this horrible sadness too. 

Something soft and white dabs at my eyes, drying the tears that continue to keep falling. I notice after a few more moments that it’s a handkerchief he pulled out of who knows where—maybe his suit? His thoughtfulness makes me latch onto him tighter, my hands wiggling underneath his rib cage between the couch cushions, nearly burying my head into the crook of his neck. I shake against him, trying to hold back this onset of tears, feeling his one arm holding me tight. His other hand—probably the one that was holding the handkerchief, is cupping my chin before he plants soft kisses on my cheeks.

“Oh how I hate it when you cry. All I can really do is dry your tears...Which is nothing, compared to how you have helped me in the past.”

“...Shush. I didn’t do much, really…”

I mutter, feeling an ache in my chest at his words. I really didn’t do much, only listening when he needed a hand and talking to him when I saw he was down. For some reason he didn’t push me away, and accepted my company. No, compared to how he’s helped and inspired me, I have done nothing for my love at all!

I feel him press a soft kiss to my lips, making me confused as I look up at him. His sockets are as compassionate and understanding as ever, which makes my heart ache. All I’ve ever done is drag him down with me, he really doesn’t need to put up with my bullshit any longer. 

“W-why are you…?”

“I’m trying to show you that I love you.”

“I don’t know...Do I really deserve to be with you?”

I feel him stiffen at my words, his expression changing from compassion to something hard, something I don’t understand.

“Don’t say that. Don’t even question it. Of course you do! I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t with me…”

“But...am I really good enough for you? I feel like I can be so much better. And yet I’m stagnating, or even worsening as time goes on. It’s not your responsibility to make me a better person. That’s on me… I just...can’t find the energy or motivation lately…”

I mutter, unsure of what to say or do. He simply holds me tighter, planting more kisses on my face and running a hand through my hair.

“I know you want to get better. And it may not seem like it, but you have been trying. Every small step amounts to something. Even if it feels like you’re going backwards, it’s still progress that you didn’t make before. And I’ll cheer you on no matter where I am! No one is perfect, not even me, and we all have to work to get there.”

I feel the tears start to flow again, the ache in my heart almost becoming a physical pain. Well, not to say that it hadn't been before but...This time it hurt so much more than usual. I push through it, smiling a little as I run my hands across his back, though being careful to avoid the vertebrae.

“Thank you…You know just what to say to try and cheer me up!”

I move my head up, planting a few small kisses on the top of his skull. I look him in the eyes as I say my next words, feeling a small twinge of nervousness flood through me.

“B-but...Are you sure you’re not perfect? Because from where I’m laying, all I can see is perfection.”

He laughs, sockets crinkling into what I knew was pure happiness, before enveloping me in a crushing hug. I feel the breath leave my ribs, a few of them actually cracking but not painfully so.

“Dearest, have I told you that I love you today? Because I love you, so very, very much!”

“Urk! I’m...not sure. Maybe not in those exact words, but we’ve been discussing a lot of things tonight…”

I wheeze out, still wrapped up in his powerful hug. Jack was nice and firm, even his legs starting to wrap around mine as I felt him shuffle slightly underneath me.

“Ah, wait a moment…”

He states simply, before untangling his body from mine. I stare at him confusedly, mood somewhat dampened by his actions. Did he no longer want to cuddle with me? Had I been too forceful with my affections, making him uncomfortable? Thoughts like these plague me as I watch him get up from the couch, a soft smile on his face.

“You’re not leaving for good, are you...?”

“No, what made you think that, of all things!? I just need to change out of my suit, into something more comfortable. I can’t just leave you in this state! What kind of significant other would I be to do such a thing?”

He tilts my head up to look at him, kneeling down next to me from where I was on the couch and I see pain etched on his features. His mouth is shaped into a small circle, as if he was surprised I even entertained the idea of him leaving. 

“In fact, I was planning on staying a couple days here with you. If that was all right with you?”

“O-oh…I’m sor—”

His finger stops me from speaking, pressing up against my mouth before booping me on the tip of my nose. 

“No more apologizing. Now let me get changed and we can really snuggle.”

He plants a quick kiss on my forehead, and I shudder, watching him go. I can hear his footsteps trail off as he goes into the bathroom. I admit I am curious to see what he’ll come out in. I’ve never really seen him wear anything other than his suit—I wasn’t even sure he had any other outfits, honestly! Then again, he had taken off his jacket once or twice while I was around; probably the closest he has gotten to being undressed around me in any form. 

Other than when he had been captured by that useless sack of bugs and his cronies, which was a few months back. His suit had been wrecked by the ordeal, torn in places and showing off his damaged bones. Back then I had been more concerned with getting him out of the restraints than anything, and his overall well being—as well as keeping myself out of harm's way. Suffice to say I’ve never really gotten a good ‘look’ at him in that way before.

My eyes widen when I notice him, standing only a foot or so away from the couch. I’m taken aback by his choice of attire, so unlike his usual prim, proper self that I blink owlishly at his figure. A simple white t-shirt covers him now, hugging his shoulders and yet still seeming a tad too big, as it flows down his spine to his pelvis. There a pair of grey sweatpants attempt to do their best to hug onto the corners of his hips. 

Even with the tie keeping them tightened they still slide off of his slender form and expose the top of his pelvic bone. Was it possible he misjudged the sizes? He looks somewhat self conscious in the outfit, tugging at the elastic waistband with one finger and trying to pull them up to no avail, though when our eyes meet he gives me a hesitant smile.

“Hm? Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

I continue to gape at him like an utter fool, my eyes still roving over his form in a mix of astonishment and confusion. How is he so cute and hot at the same time!? Sure, he has no ‘features’ like a human male would but I find myself attracted to the curvature of his ribs as they cling to his shirt, or the way his skull blushes when he looks at me. It’s more than just that; the fact that he even attempted to wear this outfit around me shows his comfort level in my company, a show of trust?

“H-hah, no…”

I beam up at him, a real smile on my face as I joke.

“I’m surprised you even own anything other than that suit. It’s all I ever see you in.”

He huffs, sockets narrowing despite the hints of a smile beginning to show on his face. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head to the side before taking a few steps closer to the couch.

“I wanted to try something more modern this time. My usual comfort wear is a tad...how do I put it? Unfitting for something like this. Just for that comment, I’m making you cuddle me this time.”

I chuckle then, attempting to imagine the sight of my much smaller body wrapping itself around him like a blanket of sorts. Even so, I hold out my arms towards him as I scoot towards the back of the couch, hoping to make room for him, grinning while we lock eyes once again. Part of me is curious how he sees it; I bet I look like a child asking for a hug considering my size compared to his lanky frame.

“Well, c’mere then!”

He steps forward, this time one of his hands eagerly reaching out for me. As soon as I feel his larger hand eclipse mine, I tug on it softly, trailing my hand down his ulna and radius as he moves closer. He glides into my touch, bending down and seamlessly sliding next to me, and I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him flush against me. 

Jack makes an odd contented hum, his arms and legs wrapping around me before he does his best to nestle his skull on my shoulder. I carefully untangle one of my hands to reach for the throw blanket draped over the couch, haphazardly covering us with it. Once it’s in place, I simply lay there, not wanting to disturb him. He certainly seems content where he is, that fact making my heart lift despite my sour mood. The pain in my head hasn’t subsided completely, but at least now it’s just a dull ache as opposed to feeling like my head split open. So I’m fine with laying like this for a while; it’s comforting in its own way. 

I do my best to rub the bones that I can reach, never veering too close to his spine, hearing him laugh softly before he tries to stifle a yawn. I smirk, carefully moving one of my hands to his shoulder blades and kneading into it gently with my thumb. Jack stiffens for a moment, before sinking into the touch—and me by extension, with a grateful noise. I can feel him relax against me, becoming less tense as my ministrations wear on. He half mumbles his next words, his velvety voice sounding somewhat tired as he spoke.

“I thought...you wanted to cuddle?”

“I do; you just look tense is all. And I wanted to try and thank you for being here. Besides, I thought you liked it when I massage you?”

I answer, his skull moving away from my shoulder to stare at me. His sockets are half lidded, probably from exhaustion though I still see a hint of mischievous intent there.

“I do, and I appreciate the gesture.”

His head moves suddenly, planting a soft kiss on my cheek before returning to its earlier position. My thumbs stalls its movements on his shoulder blade, embarrassment and shock flooding through me as I open my mouth to speak.

“Y-you didn’t have to...reward me with a kiss, ya know? I’m doing this because I...l-l-“

I can’t say the word, my tongue twisting itself in my mouth. Dammit, why!? An odd strangled noise erupts out of me instead, like a mouse caught in a trap. Jack grins at this, mirth clear on his face as he understands what’s happening.

“You what, Dearest?”

“I...I...love you…”

I finish with a slight squeak, heat rising to my face as I feel an urge to cover my face with my hands. My otherworldly partner only laughs, the noise sending a trill of excitement up my spinal column. I squeal again as I feel him pull me flush against his chest, into his always comforting embrace.

“And I love you, as well.”


End file.
